Just A Day
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: Gaara and my new OC Kiya. One-Shot. Just a daily life of Kiya and her two-step sibling. One-shot


Another Gaara/OC story!

Neko: Oh yayness.

HEY! SHUT UP!

Neko: Whatev...get on with it.

Fine fine. HERE IT IS! REVIEW!

* * *

I don't know how I get myself into situations like this? It started off as a normal day, well...as normal as I can be. I was making food for breakfast when all of a sudden, the batter exploded in my face, getting all over the kitchen and myself of course. Everything was a mess. I stared in horror before I heard laughter. I turned, looking at my brothers, well...step-brothers. Both were 17 while I was 16. The golden haired blond male was pointing and laughing while the red haired male just stared, a light smirk on his lips. We've been having a war since we first meet and that was long ago, when I was 5 and they were six. I shot them a death glare, "Naruto...Gaara...You will pay for this!"

"Yeah right Kiya! Like you can ever get us back!" Naruto said, still laughing.

My face flushed with anger. While they has regular colored hair, I had golden dark-ish brown hair with a dark-ish hot pink streak near my face. The only streak in my hair and it's natural too. My eyes were like Naruto's expect his were shappire blue while mine was ocean blue. I stormed my way out of the kitchen, knocking my shoulders hard against the both of theirs and headed up to the bathroom. My bathroom. I stopped, pausing at the door. Knowing them, they could've done something to mine. Naruto would've goofed his on purpose too and Gaara...well, he never lets anyone into his room. I decided to go into his room and went straight for his shower. I closed and locked the bathroom door, stripping off my clothes and turning on the shower. I stepped in and sighed in relief at the hot shower. I washed all the batter away and used his shampoo. I love the smell of his shampoo. I'm not really sure why though, but I love it. I quickly finished and was about to step out when the bathroom door suddenly flew open. It was Gaara and he looked mad. Well, at first before his eyes roamed over my body. I reacted quickly. I grabbed his towel and smacked him, yelling, "HENTAI!" then ran to my bedroom, slamming the door shut. My heart pounded against my chest. His eyes scared me. Normally they don't...but this time, they did. His eyes had grown darker, like a forest green almost and he looked hungry. Oh god...

~SCHOOL~

I avoided Gaara and Naruto. After what happened in the kitchen (and the bathroom), I didn't want to speak to them, but unfortunately...we had the last two periods together, but at least I was making it half-way through the day...aw crap! I forget we had lunch together also. Shit shit shit! I found my friend Hinata, who ate on the roof everyday with her friends Kiba and Shino. I decided to eat lunch with her today.

"Hey Hina!" I greeted by the stair-well.

"Oh! Hello Kiya. What brings you here?"

"Weeeeeeell...I'm trying to avoid Naruto and Gaara today."

"Did they do something again?"

"Mostly Naruto and the pancake batter...but when I went to Gaara's room to take a shower, he opened the door! And I was naked!" I whispered fiercely.

She gasped, her face turning red slightly, "Oh my. I'm so sorry."

"Plus, I haven't hung out with you for awhile." I added.

She nodded in agreement and we both headed up to the roof. Kiba and Shino weren't there. I blinked and looked at her, "Where are they?"

"Oh, they're out sick today. It seems they both caught the flu from being out in the cold."

"That sucks. Damn...I wish they were here!"

"Yeah, but at least we can have some girl talk."

I nodded, "Yeah, that's true."

We talked about our days when we didn't hang out together. I rarely see her at times. The only times I see her is lunch and p.e, which is next sadly. I sighed, "We're doomed next period."

She looked at me funny, "And how are we doomed?"

"For one, Gai-sensei. And two, my sibs are there."

"Oh yeah...That sucks." She said, before giggling.

I shot her a look and she smiled.

~P.E~

I hate wearing the school gym clothes. Bloomers that show off all the legs and a white tee. Urgh! And all the guys ogle at most of the girls. Mostly me because a) I'm single. That's really it. Plus, I'm hot and sexy. I don't know _HOW_I was labeled that. Hinata is dating Naruto, Ten-ten isdating Neji, Sakura is Sasuke, and Ino is dating Shikamaru. I sighed, hearing cat calls and such. I simply ignored them, but I could see Gaara smirking lightly, his eyes roaming my body...WTF? I stared at him, completely weirded out and looked away.

"OH YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! GET READY TO PLAY SOME FLAG FOOTBALL!"

I stared at Gai. Flag...football? OH HELL NO! NO NO NO NO! SHIT SHIT SHIT! THE WORLD HATES MEEEEE!

~AFTER SCHOOL~

I swear to GOD that there is something wrong with Gaara. He kept chasing after me and glaring at all the guys who dared to try to touch me. Again, WTF? I confronted him before he even left the classroom.

"What is wrong with you?"

He blinked at me, "Nothing."

"Bullshit! There is something going on with you! You keep staring at me, chased me during football, and you glare at all of the guys." I said.

He tried to move around me, but I blocked him.

"You aren't leaving till I get an answer Gaara."

He stared at me before shoving me backwards. That caught me off guard and I fell, my butt landing on the ground. I glared up at him.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You were in my way."

I suppressed a shiver. His voice was cold and dark, like when were young again. He hadn't used that voice since I was 13 and he was 14. He roughly pulled me up, hurting my wrist. I winced, "Gaara. You're hurting me. Let go."

He glared down at me, "Then next time, don't accuse me of such stupid things."

With that said, he let go and started to walk home. I glared at his back as I gingerly rubbed my wrist. What is his deal? I followed after him, but stayed a good distance away.

_~Gaara's POV~_

I could feel her eyes on my back. I regretted hurting her, but it's for the best. Even if we aren't blood-related, we are still siblings and siblings don't want to fuck each other. Ever since I was twelve, I saw her in a different light. She is beautiful, smart, witty, kind, and loving. I couldn't help what I felt towards her. I know that I want her. I want her all to myself. After seeing her naked this morning, my desire for her increased ten-fold. I knew I shouldn't have gone after her in p.e, but I couldn't help it. I mentally groaned to myself. I wanted to fuck her brains out right now and all because she had to confront me and I shouldn't have grabbed her at all. Her skin...so soft. I snapped out of it as soon I reached the front door and entered. Kiya shut the door after her and before I could even blink, I was suddenly grabbed and shoved into the closet. I heard Kiya yelp slightly and her body pressed against mine. I stiffened up and the door slammed shut. I faintly heard voices. Naruto's I could hear and a female. His girlfriend... I glanced down at Kiya and she looked up at me with wide eyes. She jumped off of me, like I burned her and she tried the door. I felt hurt for some reason, but I remembered what I did to her. That's what I get.

"Damn it...the doors locked." she said, muttering slightly.

Her voice was light yet mischievous. I felt her move and I sucked in a breath. The closet was small and I could feel her chest rising and falling against mine. I mentally groaned.

"I shouldn't have made you angry Gaara." she whispered.

I looked at her and sighed, "It was...my fault."

She blinked and leaned forward, her chest now smushing against mine slightly. I gritted my teeth.

"How is it your fault?" She asked.

I couldn't answer. I was afraid that I would let out a moan. She looked at me with concern and shifted. I let out a hiss and she stilled, her eyes wide.

"D-Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head, afraid to use my voice.

"Then what is it?" She asked, shifting slightly once more to get comfortable.

"Stop moving or else I'll..."

She stilled once again but she leaned even more forward, up towards my face, "Or else you'll what?"

I glared down at her with lust, "Or else I'll fuck you, like an animal."

Her face turn red, which looked quite pretty on her, and her eyes grew large. I closed my eyes and looked to the side. Now my secret is out. She now knows. I believe Naruto knew for quite awhile. I felt her hands on my face and I looked at her. She was staring at me with a soft expression. I knew that one. I've seen her doing this all the time towards animals and children. It was a love expression. She brought my head down and kissed me. My eyes grew wide slightly and she pulled away slightly, "I believe you have to kiss me back."

I smirked, grabbing her hips and pushed her backwards slightly, pressing her against the wall and kissed her fiercely. She gasped and I slipped my tongue into her mouth, feeling along her teeth. She tasted like strawberries. Her tongue shly met mine as I felt her wrap her arms around my neck. I grinded against her pelvissomewhat harshly and she moaned softly into my mouth. I smile against her lips and broke away, placing light kisses against her cheek down to her neck. I bite gently into her neck and ran my tongue over the spot. I moved my hand to her breast, gripping it softly and kneading it. She arched slightly, gasping. I slipped under her shirt, tracing her skin lightly and cupped her under her bra. I brushed my thumb over her nipple, causing her to gasp lightly. I heard a faint creak but ignored it. All of a sudden, white appeared before my eyes and I pulled back, looking over by the door to see Naruto. Kiya also stared wide-eyed, frozen. Her face was flushed slightly from my actions and embarrassment.

"I knew it." Naruto said, grinning widely.

That's where everything went to hell for him.

~_No One's POV~_

Kiya was sitting in Gaara's room, grumbling about the blond. She had attacked the poor blond which caused Gaara to calmly pick her up by her waist and drag her out of the room, upstairs to his. She looked at Gaara and her face began to flush again. The fire between her legs didn't disappear and she wanted more. Gaara wanted more also, but he didn't know what boundarys were crossed. She got up from his chair at his desk and crossed over to his bed, sitting on it and wrapped her arms around his waist, her hands touching his skin. He sucked in a breath, releasing it slowly. She trailed her other down to the waist band of his pants, dipping her fingers dangerously low before moving away. She was teasing him! He grabbed her arms and pulled them away, turning around and pinning her to his bed. He stared down at her. She looks so beautiful. He ripped off her shirt, knowing that she had many others just like it and pushed up her bra, leaning down and taking a nipple into his mouth, biting, sucking as his other hand kneeded the other. She arched, her legs wrapping around his waist as they grinded against each other. He switched breasts, smirking as she mewled in pleasure. He unhooked her legs and pulled down her sweatpants, along with her underwear, leaving her bare and naked for his eyes to see. Thank god he locked the door. She blushed heavily, panting lightly. He had taken off his shirt earlier because a) she had put scratch marks in it and b) it would just get in the way. He pushed her legs apart, his teal-green eyes drinking in the picture. She whined slightly, embarrassed. He leaned down and licked her, causing her to gasp loudly. He grinned the continued to lick and suck. Her hands wove through his hair and pushed him against her vagina. She wanted more. She felt her release coming on and she felt him plunge his tongue into her. She gave a small cry as she cummed. He greedily drank, swallowing it and leaned back up, looking down at her. Her face was even redder then before and she was panting. He licked his lips and took off his pants swiftly, along with his boxers. He leaned down and kissed her, teasing her enterance. He pulled away slightly, mumurring against her lips, "Are you sure Kiya?"

"Yes...I'm sure. I want to be with you Gaara." she whispered lovingly, staring up at him. He nodded and kissed her again, plunging deep within her, breaking her barrier. She cried out into his mouth, tears rolled down her cheeks at the pain. He pulled away, stroking her cheek, "Sorry."

She shook her head, "It's...okay. It happens to every girl on their first time."

He nodded. Kiya had always wondered how Gaara would ever fit her? She had seen him once, even for a brief moment, but she knew that he was big. She shifted alittle and nodded, giving him to go ahead. He pulled out and pushed back. She winced inwardly before she found the pleasure. She melwed lightly and Gaara started to go faster. He gripped her hips, angling himself to find the right spot. He knew he did when she suddenly yelled, "GAARA!"

She wrapped her legs around his waist, making him go deeper. She moaned loudly as she fisted the sheets above her head. In. Out. Deeper. Faster. In. Out. Deeper. Faster. It repeated and Kiya pulled Gaara down, kissing him, tongues interwining. Gaara pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes and all he saw was love. Just for him. It was the same for Kiya. All she saw was love. They both felt their release coming and they kissed each other as the came, groaning into each other's mouth. Gaara pulled away and managed to pull out of her. She hissed at the loss, but was too tired to care. Gaara laid down on his side and pulled her against him. She kissed his neck and said, "I love you Gaara, since the first day we met."

He chuckled lightly and said, "I love you too Kiya."

She smiled and snuggled up to him, falling into a blissful sleep. Gaara stared at her for a few more minutes before he too, fell asleep.


End file.
